Monster's Brimstone
by viridianaln9
Summary: Big Show is on a rampage. His eyes are set on none other than the Big Red Monster but with him out of commission he is going after the best thing. His son Keon. Keon on the other hand is stuck in a bad relationship and his eyes are set in the WWE Championship but will he be able to get there with the obstacles in the way. BrieXOCXBeth Longer Summary Inside Linked to Dead's Sunshine
1. Wolf Howl

**Monster's Brimstone **

_Summary:_ _**Big Show is on a rampage. His eyes are set on none other than the Big Red Monster but with him out of commission he is going after the best thing. His son Keon. Keon on the other hand is stuck in a bad relationship and his eyes are set in the WWE Championship but will he be able to get there with the obstacles in the way. BrieX KeonXBeth, RandyXSolange, Ileana, KaneXRoxanne, and UndertakerXAubrey.**_

Note: **Okay, so this is Keon's story. I hope you guys like it. Anyways Keon is on Raw now and Ileana has been changed to Smack-Down. If you guys are wondering about Solange you will found out a bit here. It takes two years after Dead's Sunshine. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Solange, Ileana, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bio

**Name:** Keon Jacobs (aka) The Wolf

**Hair/Eye Color:** Dark Brown/ Blue Gray

**Height:** 6'7

**Description:** Keon has grown to be one of the most popular guys in the back and good-looking as well. He is muscular with short spiky hair. Outside the ring he tends to dress like a biker or pretty bad. In the ring he wears tights black and on the sides there wolves which vary in color (Red, Blue, Silver, Gray and White) he wears a hoodie without sleeves and opened showing his muscles and with a wolf in the back. He wears elbow pads and gloves that are black. He has a tattoo in his right shoulder and it's a skull with a rose wrapped around it.

**Things You Need To Know:** Keon tend to use the same intimidating things his family uses he has used the wolves Croc and Red to scare the Superstars. In the beginning of his entrance a howling wolf could be heard before the music starts. He has been Tag Team Champion, United States Champion, and the Intercontinental Champion. He is currently dating Brie Bella.

**Finisher Name:** Choke-slam, and Brimstone (raises to the air into almost a body bomb but hits you with his knee)

**Theme Song:** Enemy Inside by Egypt Central

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chapter One: Wolf Howl **

_Monday Night Raw _

Keon moved through the backstage area with confidence and not much scariness as his father. Heck he didn't look much like his father except for his eyes. It was normal for him to walk the backstage area, heck he had walked this hall for a long time. It was almost yesterday that he was exploring the halls with his little sister and hanging around. Sometimes he really missed that, but he wouldn't give it up for, what he had now.

"Baby." He looked up to see Brie coming his way.

"Brie." He didn't do cute nicknames at all.

"You know, shouldn't you be resting." She asked him. She attached herself to his arm and he didn't really like that a bit. It must be a boy thing because he knew his Father and Uncle didn't like being touched much.

"No, I have a match today and the show has not started yet." He told her with a raised brow. Brie pouted at him. It was not something Keon found amusing or appealing.

"You know I'm going out with my sister today, would that be okay?" Brie asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Keon told her.

"Keon are you still mad?" Brie asked.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Keon said sarcasm dripped in his words.

"No, you don't ever express emotions." Brie said. Keon could see some of the superstars were beginning to come and he really didn't want to have a fight with her in the middle of the hallway.

"Let's not talk about it." he said. Brie put her hands in her hips.

"Fine, let's go to your locker room." Brie said. Keon grabbed her arm and they went to his locker room.

#

Once they were in Keon let her go.

"What has your panties on a twist now?" he demanded.

"I want you to pay attention to me." she said.

"I do, but I have other things on my mind." He said.

"Like, what?" Brie asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe getting my hands on the WWE Championship would be nice." Keon said.

"That is all you think about, the titles." Brie said.

"Well I wouldn't be in the ring if that wasn't what I wanted; if you haven't noticed I have big freaking shoes to fill." Keon said. He knew his family had a lot of titles with only his Father and Uncle, but adding his mother's, sisters, cousins and his well they had a big collection.

"Ugh." Brie said. Keon rolled his eyes and when he heard the knock he was shocked. He was going to open it to see his girlfriend open the door.

On the other side Beth stood looking at Brie in shock. She taught she had come at a really wrong time like on a make-out session or something.

"What do you want?" Brie demanded.

"I came to talk to Keon." Beth said.

"What for?" it really thick Beth off that she couldn't talk to the person she wanted to talk to.

"Your name isn't Keon, so I shouldn't be telling you." Beth hissed. Keon came and pulled Brie back inside before looking at her. Beth tried really hard not to get lost in his blue eyes. It didn't make her doubt that his parents loved each other very much if they made him look like that.

"Yeah." He said. His voice was strong and husky at the same time. Man if he whispered in her ear, well it would be a really good feeling. She shook out of her thoughts before looking at him.

"I came to talk to you about our match." She said.

"Right, the one we have tonight." Keon said with a smile.

"That's right." She said with a smile of her own and Keon really had to keep himself from complimenting her. Beth didn't look like the rest of the girls; she wasn't like them with the excuse of a few.

'_You have a girlfriend._' He thought.

"Wait, what?" they both heard the shriek and turned to look at Brie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"We have match." Keon said.

"Why didn't you ask me?" she demanded.

"_Cause I wanted someone who wrestled not a booty-shaker."_ He hissed under breathed and Beth had to hold her laughter in. she knew that the Destruction Family weren't exactly known to hold their tongues most of the time.

"You're not a face you're a heel remember." Keon said, he smirked at Beth because he knew that she heard.

"Oh whatever." Brie said and moved out of the locker room. She pushed Beth away and she was about to answer back but Keon grabbed her shoulder.

"Ignore her." he whispered.

"Okay, now that your warden is gone, can we talk about the match?" Beth said.

"Warden, nice description."

"It isn't mine." Beth admitted.

"Ileana told you, that's what she calls Brie." Keon said with a smirk. The girls in his family didn't like Brie at all.

"Yeah." Beth said, she happened to be friends with both Solange and Ileana and it was something not many people got to do with them being freaked out about their family.

"Well our opponents are Tamina and Damian Sandow it should be an interesting match." Keon said.

"Try not to get to hurt." Beth said.

"Who me?" he joked.

"Yeah you." Beth said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mix Tag Team Match: Keon & Beth Phoenix vs. Damian Sandow & Tamina _

"**Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are about to get into business."** Cole said.

"**Yeah we are about to get a ready."** King said.

"**You mean things are about to get creepy here."** Cole said.

"**Oh Cole your still mad at him for that.'** King said.

"**He sent his bloody wolves after me."** Cole exclaimed.

Cole was really terrified of Keon, since he had antagonized him for a very long months and it ended up annoying Keon a lot. In returned Keon did the best thing he could he used Croc and Red his and Ileana's pet wolves to scare the crap out of Cole. It worked considering the man was terrified every time the howl came on the speakers.

The first ones to come out were Damian and Tamina. The crowd was booing them out of the things they had been doing. When the howl came Cole jumped and King had to laugh at that. Keon came out and with him Beth came out. They were cheered by the crowd.

"**I can't wait for this match to start."** King said.

"**I want this match to be already over."** Cole said.

Both tag teams were in the ring and the girls were going to start the match first. Once the bell rang Beth and Tamina went at it. They were powerhouses in the girls division so it was something great to see.

They both went for a supplex Beth was able to block Tamina and got the supplex. The crowd was cheering. They were going at it back and forth before Tamina kicked Beth and went to tag in Damian.

Beth tagged in Keon and they went at it. Keon threw Damian into the corner and backed away before slamming into him. Damian tried to catch his breath but Keon didn't let him. He raised him into the turnbuckle and did a super-plex off the top rope.

"**Oh that has to hurt them both."** King said.

Keon went for the pin.

1...2...and he was kicked in the back by Tamina. Beth got in and slam into her. Tamina got back an Beth grabbed her and did the Glam-slam. With her out of the way Beth rolled her out. Keon got his hand up and just as Damian got up he grabbed them by the neck and did a choke-slam. He went again for the pin.

1...2...3... and the match was over.

"**Woo."** King said.

"**Look at the destruction they did."** Cole said.

Beth and Keon were in the ring and they celebrated. Beth hugged Keon, who returned the hug and carried her a bit surprising not only him but her as well. When he put her down Beth willed her blush away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later in the Night _

Chris Jericho was in the ring celebrating his win when suddenly Big Show came out of nowhere and attacked him. It wasn't a normal attack either Big Show threw him all around the ring and did a body-slam into the steel steps. He grabbed the microphone and looked at the camera.

"I will destroy every superstar in the locker room starting with none other than Keon because his Father is weak." He exclaimed and left the ring.

"**Did you hear that King, Big Show is going after Keon?"** Cole said.

"**I know I have to wonder what he has to say about this next week."** King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter don't forget to Review.**


	2. Bear On Rage

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **I hope you guys like the first chapter. I want to thank those that favorite and followed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 2: Bear on Rage **

_Monday Night Raw _

Keon was walking the backstage area with a very serious face. He was also very aware of his surroundings. Because he knew that Big Show could come at him when he less expected and he didn't want to get taken advantage of. Not now either he had a Money in the Bank qualifying match and he was planning on winning that match.

"_**Keon, can I ask you a few questions?"**_ Josh asked him.

"You already did, but go ahead." He said. Josh smiled at him; he was used to Keon being a bit of a smart-ass some of the time.

"_**How do you feel about Big Show's message from last week, where he said you were the first in his list and about your Father?"**_ Josh asked. Keon looked at the camera before he looked up at the sky.

"All I can say is I don't know what got into the big man's panties in a twist, first of all my Father is out of commission with some issues he has so I don't know why he is after someone that is not here if the only reason being is that he can talk without someone shutting his mouth." Keon said. "Second of all if he is after me I don't really care is not like this would be the first time."

"_**So you're not worried?"**_ Josh asked.

"Not really all I am focused on right now is my Money in the Bank qualifying match." Keon said.

"_**Well good-luck."**_ Josh said. Keon moved out of the way.

#

Keon didn't make it to the hall before Big Show practically jumped him in the middle of the hallway. They were going at it Big Show threw Keon to the ground and was kicking him. Keon got out of the way and speared the Big man down. The ref and security tried to come in but both of them moved around.

They moved on to the parking lot where the toys were bigger and the weapons were stronger. Big Show threw Keon into one of the cars and Keon kicked him out. Keon got pissed and he made sure to distract Big Show enough to grab him and did a side-slam into one of the cars taking the Big Show down.

The ref and some superstars came to check the out. But as Keon moved out of the way he saw that Big Show would be angry that his first attacked was nothing but a failure. But he knew it came with a price his body was hurting.

#

Later Keon was getting ready for his match it took a lot to not curse in the language he knew. Dr. Naoko had checked him and had to put binding on his ribs since they had gotten bruised when Big Show had thrown him into one of the cars.

"Oh My God, Keon are you okay baby?" Brie asked. Keon looked at his girlfriend and just sighed.

"I am not in the mood Brie I have to get ready for my match." Keon said and moved away from her.

He walked to his locker room and smacked into someone. He looked down to see Beth on the floor with a surprise look on her face. He wanted to laugh though because he knew that it was not every day that someone took the Glamazon down. He raised a hand to help her rise and Beth took it.

"You know I could stand myself, I don't want you getting more hurt than you are." Beth said.

"They're just bruised ribs." Keon said.

"That's why." Beth said.

"Anyways I apologize for dropping you." He said, Beth gave him this surprised look and stared at him.

"Wow, Show must have done a number on you, if you are acting this nice." She said with a smile. Keon smirked and got really close to her face that had her willing the blush that wanted to come up down.

"Ha-ha not funny." He said. "You tend to forget my Father wasn't the only hand in my education, I was taught to be a gentleman to very beautiful woman." He said and walked away to his locker room.

"Beth he has a girlfriend." Beth said to herself that didn't stop her from wanting to jump Keon's bones.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Keon vs. Wade Barrett _

"**Oh this match should be interesting."** Cole said.

"**Of course it, should but I have to wonder if it's going to affect Keon after the attack from Big Show."** King said.

"**Hey, Keon proved he couldn't defend himself, now he has to win this match and he wins a spot on the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View."** Cole said.

"**Still we knew Barrett will capitalize in the fact that Keon will not be one-hundred percent in this match at all."** King said.

"**Not his fault."** Cole said.

The first one to come out was Wade Barrett and he was booed by the crowd. He went inside and was ready for his opponent to come in. when the wolf howls came in Keon came out and he didn't show that he was hurting even though he was. The crowd was cheering him on.

The two were there and once Keon got in Wade didn't waste any time he went after Keon with everything. Keon tried not to grunt but Wade was hitting his ribs without letting him breathe once. The ref had to call the bell and when Wade got off him, Keon relied on the ropes a bit. Wade was going for him again but Keon used his legs and took him down. He got his breath back and went full force to take Wade down with a few clotheslines.

Wade got him into one of the turnbuckle and a man his size was not meant to climb so high. He did and even if his ribs burned it didn't stop him and he did a clothesline from the top rope. Keon went for a pin.

1…and Wade kicked out.

"**He is going to need to do more than that to take Wade down."** Cole said.

Wade got back up and grabbed Keon putting him in a submission.

"**Keon has to tap."** King said.

Keon didn't tap he got up slowly and showing strength that he shouldn't have with bruised ribs. He backed up fast and slammed Wade into the turnbuckle a few times. When he got away from him, he tried to get a breather than. Wade got back up and he went after Keon, but he grabbed him raising him with body strength Keon really didn't think he had left and did the Brimstone his finisher on Wade taking him down. Keon went for the pin.

1...2...3… and the match was over. The ref raised Keon arm and he was celebrating his victory.

"**Keon has just become the last contestant on the Money in the Bank contest for the PPV."** King said.

"**But he has to go against very avid contestants for the match King."** Cole said.

"**I know, this Money in the Bank match is going to be good."** King said.

Keon walked the ramp down to his locker room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon's Locker-Room_

Keon locked his Locker Room and went to take a shower, because there was no way he was dealing with anyone's bull-shit at the time. The shower actually helped him, sure he would have to go back to the trainers to get checked but he didn't care, the warm water was warming his muscles.

When he came back out wrapped in a towel; someone knocked on his door. He swore if it was Big Show he was going to send Croc and Red after him consequences and Vince be damned.

"Who is it?" he growled out.

"It's me Beth." He grinned and went to open the door.

Beth on the outside was surprised; she had gotten a call from Ileana telling her to tell Keon to call. Ileana had told her that Keon normally forgot his cell-phone in the hotel room just so he wouldn't be bugged most of the time. She did not expect an almost naked Keon to open the door though.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um…I. Ileana called me." she told him.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wanted me to tell to call them because they were worried about you, after the attack." Beth said.

"Oh, well I'll give them a call, thanks Beth." He said, than he winced when he made a wrong move. Beth panicked.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked worried.

"Yeah." Keon said and Beth glared at him.

"Liar, get dressed we're going to the Trainers." She said. Keon looked at her surprised before he went to do just that.

When the door closed Beth couldn't believe what she had done. She had seriously just ordered the son of Kane to get dressed so she could take him to the trainers. Was she insane, not even his booty shaking girlfriend could do that without getting almost her head bitten off.

"There happy?' Keon asked.

"Yes, now let's go." Beth said and took his hand dragging him to the trainers. Keon had to smile; the woman had a fiery temper.

#

They both arrived at the Trainer and she pushed him in. Dr. Naoko looked at the pair with surprised eyes but he knew exactly, why they were there.

"Your ribs?" he asked. Keon looked at him.

"Yeah, can you wrap them again?"

"Sit down." Dr. Naoko said.

"Can I borrow your cell-phone forgot mine at the hotel room." Keon said.

"Sure." Keon dialed the number quickly and put on speaker phone before anything because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it to his head. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hey Beth." Ileana said.

"It's me Keon."

"Why do you have her cell-phone lazy?" Ileana said.

"Because my little sister sent her friend to bug me so I had to call." Keon mocked with a smile. To Beth it was something different to see.

"Anyways, are you alright I saw your ribs banded so I know your ribs are hurt anything else?" Ileana asked.

"Nope, just the ribs the Big Ape got me good." Keon said.

"Be careful out there Keon, we both know Big Show doesn't play around." Ileana said.

"I know, don't tell your parents."

"They watched the TV; they saw I didn't have to tell them." Ileana said.

"How badly is Mom freaking out?" he asked.

"Not too much, she is very proud your put Big Show through a car." Keon had to laugh at that.

"I guess we'll see what happens next week." Keon said.

"I guess be careful." Ileana said.

"I will." Keon clicked and gave the cell-phone back to Beth. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Beth said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of chapter two don't forget to review.**


	3. Twin Magic

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89 for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Aubrey, Roxanne and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 3: Twin Magic **

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and do we have a show for you tonight."** Cole said.

"**That's right Cole, we are six days away from the Money in the Bank PPV and things are going to be explosive."** King said.

"**Exactly, tonight we have one heck of a Main Event."** Cole said.

"**We sure do a six-man tag team match."** King said.

"**All six participants of the Money in the Back Ladder Match will be involved."** Cole said.

"**I can't wait."** King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon's Locker Room _

Keon was getting ready for his match, when a knock came to his door. He opened it to see Nikki standing there.

"Hey baby." Nikki told him. He didn't narrow his eyes that would be too easy. So she was going to be pulling this trick again. Okay that was fine with him.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to be with my sister Nikki tonight." Nikki said. She really hoped that Keon bought it; it was really easy to fool him.

"Alright, bye." He said.

"That's it?" Nikki said.

"You said you're going to be spending time with your sister, its okay with me." Keon said. "I won't be in our room until later though maybe four in the morning I promised the guys I would go out to get a drink with them."

"Okay." Nikki said excited and left the room.

Keon shook his head; oh he was going to finish this. But his match was the most important. He would worry about his cheating girlfriend later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Man Tag Team Match: Keon, Evan Bourne, and John Cena vs. Jack Swagger, Big Show and Cody Rhodes_

"**Oh this is it."** King said.

"**Yes, our Main Event has arrived."** Cole said.

"**It's going to be explosive."** King said.

"**No kidding, Big Show cannot be in top shape after; what Keon did."** Cole said.

"**What Keon did?"** King said. **"Big Show tried to attack him and got himself into the Money in the Bank match after beating one of the contestants which was Wade Barrett." **

"**Still."** Cole said.

"**You know Cole I heard Keon brought his wolves I don't think you want to be in the receiving end of that do you."** Cole paled at the mention.

Swagger, Show and Rhodes were the first to come out. They were booed by the arena and they went inside the ring to wait for their opponents. Big Show was glaring at the boy he was going to get. Keon, Evan and Cena came out and they were cheered. Keon glared at Big Show who returned to the glare.

"**Who is going to start?"** King asked.

The first to start were Evan and Cody Rhodes. They went into a grapple hold and Cody tried to get Evan first but Evan hit him behind the knees. Cody went down and Evan hit him in the head with his leg. Cody went down and Evan went for an early pin.

1...2...and Swagger broke the pin. John went after Swagger. Big Show went in and Keon went in as well. Both went at each other with full force that the ref really couldn't take control of the match. It was going everywhere. Big Show threw Keon out of the ring and they were beating each other out there. Big Show threw Keon into the steel stairs.

It was really total chaos that the ref had no other reason than to call the match a draw. That didn't stop the others from going after each other.

"**The match is over."** Cole said.

"**Not to them it isn't, if this is what Money in the Bank is going to be, I can't wait."** King said.

Big Show tried to knock out Keon but he moved out of the stairs. Keon got up and Big Show came at it, just for Keon to grab him and smash the stairs in his face. Big Show went down and he went to help the others get rid of their opponent. In the ring only stayed Cena, Bourne and Keon.

"**Is this what we might see in Money in the Bank?"** Cole asked.

"**Probably, they may have been partners today but come the PPV they went be**." King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Keon was walking with John and Evan.

"So Big Show is really gunning for you." John said.

"Yeah, I don't know why?" Keon said.

"He must be having issues again, not wanting to be the friendly giant." John told him.

"Probably." Keon snorted.

"So, how's Ileana?" Evan asked. John smirked slightly and Keon looked at Evan he didn't think much of it he knew people worried about his little sister. John knew differently though.

"She's fine, you know resting she's having too much fun with our niece." Keon said referring to Randy's and Solange's little girl.

"I thought that they would be on the road with Randy." John said.

"Naw, when Solange heard Ileana had been injured she decided to stay with her for a while, Nana isn't getting any younger and since my mom is looking after my Dad, Aunt Aubrey is working backstage well Ileana needed to be looked after." Keon said. "No matter how stubborn she gets, I think it's getting Dad worried though."

"Why?" Evan asked. Keon gave them a look.

"You know, with Solange having a little girl who happens to be Ileana's and John's goddaughter." he said pointing at Cena. John laughed and nudges Evan with a wicked smile.

"I think Kane might be worried his little girl might want a baby of her own." John said, Evan looked somewhere else at that.

"Yeah, of course Ileana is swearing up and down that is not true, but if you see her, you can tell she wants one for her own." Keon said.

"Really?" Evan said.

"Yeah, but I don't know of someone she might be dating, I do have a feeling she like's someone." Keon said.

"Well whomever that is, he better make his move before he loses his chance don't you think Evan." John said hitting Evan softly with his elbow.

"He better, because I doubt Ileana will be waiting forever, I heard one of the guys has a sweet spot for her." Keon said. That got Evan nervous.

"Who?" John asked.

"All I can say is that he is in Smack-Down." Keon said with a chuckle. Evan looked the other way.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room: Midnight _

Keon sat in one of the chairs provided in the room. He was waiting; he knew that in any minute it would happen. When the door rattled he made himself shorter in the chair it wasn't an easy task in the first place.

Brie came in with her latest conquest. Oh she didn't feel bad because Keon didn't pay attention to her, this was just an easy payback and it wasn't the first time she did it. If he did catch her it would only take a few words to get him to agree to get her back.

She didn't know her boyfriend was in the room. That was the reason she sent Nikki so she could find out for her. Her and her lover for the night were about to take off their clothes when Keon got up and looked at them.

"You know why is it that I am not surprise." He said in his darkest voice ever. Brie jumped out of her skin and looked at Keon.

"Keon, this isn't what it looks like." She said.

"That would be wrong it looks exactly what I expect." Keon said. The guy she was with left the room immediately that had Keon wanting to laugh. He grabbed the phone and dialed Nikki.

"Hey, Keon my sister is going back later." Nikki said.

"Really because I have her in-front of me after her lover ran out of the room." Keon told her. "Now if can stop lying come get her."

"Okay." Nikki said.

Keon stood in-front of Brie and the door so she couldn't bolt.

"Keon…" he raised a hand to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it Brie this has gone for far too long and I am tired." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means that this relationship is over." He said.

"But…"

"Tears won't work on me, you lied, and you sent your sister to pretend being you do you really think I didn't know?" Keon asked. "Because you are wrong in that account, I've known all the times you do your twin magic on me, I'm a twin's maybe my sister and I don't look alike but I know how it feels to have someone to do things or you."

"I'm sorry." Brie said. When the knock came Nikki came in and she looked at Keon.

"What did you do?" Nikki asked him.

"Told her the relationship was over, now I'm going to get my suitcase that is already packed and get out of here." He said.

"Keon, don't." Brie said grabbing his arm. He was rather gentle and moved her arm away.

"Not this time." Keon said and got out of the room.

He walked down the hall and went to the room of one of his friends. He knocked on the door and was met by a sleepy Evan.

"Hey Keon." Evan said.

"Evan, do you mind if I crash on your couch?" Keon asked. Evan opened the door wider.

"No problem." He said. Keon went into the room as Evan got an extra blanket and pillow.

"Had a fight with Brie?" Evan asked. Keon laughed.

"More as I broke up with her finally." Keon said. Evan looked at him in surprised.

"Why besides the obvious reasons?" Evan asked.

"She was cheating on me again, this time I caught her in the act." Keon said.

"Well you should focus on the Money in the Bank match." Evan said. Keon laid down on the couch like Evan was laying on his bed and smirked.

"Oh I am getting focused." Keon said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Money in the Bank _

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Money in the Bank and all the matches tonight are going to be epic." Cole said.

"That's right and man I can't wait for the Money in the Bank match for Raw later tonight." King said.

"Don't you mean the one in SmackDown?" Todd asked.

"I can't wait for the title matches." Aubrey said she had been promoted on Friday after Josh was attacked in the ring.

#

Backstage

Keon was getting ready for the match. He knew this was going to be big, he also felt relieved because Brie had not talked to him at all and he was happy with that. He watched as the other matches happened. Before the knock on his door told him, his match was next. He sighed before putting his gloves back on.

#

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Evan Bourne, Big Show, John Cena, Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes & Keon. _

"**This match should be interesting."** Cole said.

"**Yeah, it is because from what we saw Monday there is some major bad blood here."** King said. Todd and Aubrey nodded their heads. The first one to come out was Cody Rhodes, and then it was Jack Swagger both received with boos from the crowd.

"**Who do you think might win this?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't know this one is going to be big."** King said.

"**Well most of the opponents are monsters."** Cole said. King rolled his eyes.

"**You're just saying that because you fear Keon."** King said getting a laugh from Todd and Aubrey. **"See they even agree."** The next one to come out was Evan and he was received in cheers. Big Show came out and he didn't look happy.

"**Big Show doesn't look happy."** Cole said.

"**When does he?"** King asked. Keon came out and the people cheered.

"**Doesn't he look ready for this?"** Aubrey asked King and Cole.

"**Yes, he does."** King said. The last one to come out was John Cena and then the bell rang as they glared at each other.

The bell rang and the Superstars began to pick each other out. Keon went to pick at Big Show trying to take him down. It was like animals trying to tear each other down. Keon threw Big Show outside the ring as Cody put the ladder up trying to climb it just to be torn down by Jack Swagger. He in turn got knocked out by a flying Evan Bourne right into the mat.

Keon used one of the ladders to throw Big Show into them. Evan tried to come at him but Keon threw him into the turnbuckle. John began to get him and was able to knock him on his feet, seeing Evan they put the ladder between the mat and barrier and threw Keon there. Evan was the one to up and did the Air Bourne but Keon punch Big Show and moved from the ladder. Making Evan hit the ladder in the contact.

"**Oh My God."** Aubrey said.

Keon was not going to get that once Evan rolled out of the way, Keon grabbed Big Show and raised him.

"**How can he do that?"** Todd asked.

"**You tend to forget who his family is."** King said.

Keon got Big Show down breaking the ladder causing the entire crowd to cheer. Keon moved to get Swagger out of the ladder he was climbing. Swagger tried to kick him but Keon moves fast and twisted kicking Swagger with his own long legs and taking him down. He stayed in the ladder and he was climbing until John dropped kicked him from the top rope hitting him straight in the back. Keon moved and he was kicked again but this time by Cody taking him down.

Keon fell to the floor and was breathing quite heavily. He stood up slowly before he saw John trying to get one of the ladders inside. He ran and dropped kicked John and the ladder outside the ring. John hit the announcers table and fell when the ladder hit him. Keon went to Cody and as he was going to get Swagger off the stairs again Keon kicked him off the top rope. Keon began to climb with Swagger up the ladder when they got to the top they were punching each other. Swagger tried to kick him but Keon blocked it.

Using all his strength and the last he really had Keon raised Swagger in a power bomb and threw Swagger into the table they had put in the ring. He breathed in and climbed the last step before getting the brief case. He felt the brief case in his hands and fell down the steps in victory. He went up the ramp and with the ref raising his hand in victory he could only see the briefcase.

"**Keon won Money in the Bank."** Aubrey said proud of her nephew. He also had done something different his father and uncle had not won the money in the bank.

"**Look at that Cole he could be our next WWE Champion."** King said mockingly.

"**Oh the horror."** Cole said.

Keon walked up the ramp and as he was up there he raised the briefcase. He was one step in getting a championship around his waist.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter don't forget to review.**


	4. Wolf Save

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**ILoveAnime89, Kane09lisa and Cena's baby doll for**_** the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 4: Wolf Save **

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another exciting night of Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'the King' Lawler and we are coming of an exciting Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View."** Cole said.

"**Yes, we are we have a new Mr. Money in the Bank and is no other than Keon."** King said.

"**Has he mentioned when he is going to be submitting the contract."** Cole said.

"**Nope and I don't blame him, it has our Champ CM Punk on his toes now."** King said.

#

_Backstage _

Keon walked with his briefcase getting ready for to just being there. He didn't have a match that night. He was rather thankful but he was not going to say it aloud.

"Keon." He looked up to see Randy standing there with his World Heavy Weight Championship."

"Hey, Randy." he said.

"So planning on going for the championship tonight?" Randy asked.

"Maybe, I should scare Punk it would be quite funny." He said.

"As long as you don't get your wolfs I think it would be fine." Randy said. He was still getting used to the whole thing; he did have to admit that it was fine.

"Naw, I don't think Cole could take it if I get the wolves out again." Keon smirked.

#

Beth was getting ready for her match with AJ Lee and she was not going to have fun. The psycho was even worse than Mickie; the difference was that she actually liked Mickie and not this girl.

"Wow, so have you heard?" Beth looked up from her stretches to see Natalya standing there.

"Heard, what?" Beth asked.

"Aw come one you hang out with them and they haven't told you." Natalya said.

"What are you talking about?' Beth asked.

"Aw, hello about Keon and Brie?" Natalya said. It made Beth freeze; she hoped that Brie hadn't done what she thought she did like get a ring from him. It would really break her if Brie got the ring.

"They're getting married?" she asked. Natalya asked.

"Please, she wishes, turns out Keon caught her cheating in their hotel room, he went to stay with Evan in the night and Brie has tried to talk to him and he ignored her."

"Wait so he is free." Beth said

"Yeah, so if you have plans on the Wolf I would suggest you do them." Natalya told her.

"Why would you think I have plan for him?" Beth asked. Natalya gave her a smile it w really wicked.

"Beth, please we are talking about The Wolf, you had a crush on him for a while and I've seen you practically undress him with your eyes." Beth blushed hard.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Well lately you have been and sometimes you weren't the only one." Natalya told her.

"I don't know Natty; I don't want to give myself hope on that area." Beth said.

"Well if you do, 'm just saying." Natty said. "Good luck with the psycho."

"Thank you." Beth said.  
She walked toward the gorilla so she could go to her match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Beth Phoenix and AJ Lee w/ Big E _

"**We are going to have our Divas match."** King said.

"**It's going to be interesting."** Cole said. **"Since both woman want to go after the Woman's Championship."**

"**Well this is as good as any."** King said.

Beth was the first one to come out and she was received in cheers by the crowd. She went inside the ring and waited for her opponent. AJ Lee came out with Big E behind her and there were boo's all around the arena.

"**Do you think he is going to get involved?"** Cole said.

"**I don't know."** King said.

The bell rang and Beth went forward and AJ backed way. AJ tried to get out of the ring and Beth grabbed her hair. The ref tried to get her off and Beth did. AJ slapped her and Beth grabbed her into a supplex.

"**That must have hurt."** King said.

Beth grabbed AJ Lee in a submission hold. AJ fought back and was able to get back up. Beth saw AJ tried to get to the ropes and she grabbed AJ really fast and doing the Glam-slam on her. She went for the pin.

1…2…3…and the match was over.

"**Woo, did you see that."** King said.

"**Yes I did."** Cole said.

Big E got into the ring just as Beth was celebrating on top of the ropes and he was not going for AJ. He was going toward Beth.

"**No, he can't do that."** King said. AJ was just smirking like a loon. Before he could even get anywhere near he was speared down. He was being punched and kicked.

"**Go, Keon."** King said. Beth was looking at Keon kicked Big E out the ring where AJ was waiting for him. Beth looked at the ramp and the four were glaring at each other.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Keon and Beth walked together.

"Thanks for protecting me from Big E." Beth told him.

"You should know I don't like it when men hit woman especially from behind" Keon said. Beth smiled.

"I forgot to say congrats on winning the Money in the Bank." She said.

"Thanks." Keon said. "Beth I actually wanted to ask you something." Beth stopped walking and looked at him.

"Okay." She said. Keon smirked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out later tonight." Keon said. Beth looked at him and on the inside her heart was doing hand-sprints.

"Yes." She said and he smiled.

"I'll pick you up in your hotel room later." He said and walked away.

"Hey don't you want me to give you the number?" she asked as he walked away and he turned to smirk at her.

"I'll find it." he said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Date

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** foldintothenight, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89 **_**for the reviews. Guy's this chapter is going to be short but it is going to get the story moving. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 5: The Date **

_Beth's Hotel Room _

"Aw!" the screamed from the speaker phone had Beth blushing.

"It's just one date girls." Beth said.

"It is not just a date Beth it's a date with Keon." Solange said. Beth didn't know why she called. Okay she knew, she was nervous and Solange and Ileana were the first people she cared to call.

"I don't even know what to wear." Beth told them.

"That's why you have us through the phone; Luna is already sleeping so we can totally help you." Solange said.

"What do you plan on wearing?" Ileana asked.

"I don't know." Beth said.

"Do you have that red dress…?"

"You should wear the black I think you should go with a classic." Ileana said.

"Oh yeah your right, a classic would totally go for Keon." Solange said.

"It sounds so weird coming from you guys." Beth said.

"Just listen." The girls said together.

Beth wore black dress with black heels. Her hair made her outfit pop out. She put her hair in a side ponytail and put on a red rose clip on her hair.

The knock on the door made her jump.

"Ohh I heard a knock good luck girl." Solange and Ileana said.

"Bye." Beth said.

#

Keon waited outside for Beth. He was dressed in black slacks and a blue-gray shirt; he didn't like ties so he didn't wear one and the black jacket on top. He found Beth's hotel room just like he told her. He didn't lie especially when he wanted something. He waited for her to answer the door

When he did, he was amazed. The classic black dress made her look incredibly beautiful and the rose on her head made the outfit amazing.

"Hi, Keon." Beth said.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful." He told her. Beth blushed at the fact that he used her full name. "Now let's go to dinner." He said presenting his elbow.

'Okay." She said.

#

Beth did not expect Keon to drive a speed car. He was kind of expecting a motorcycle because she knew from Solange and Ileana that their Dad's rode them. But she was really thankful for the car.

"We're you expecting a motorcycle?" he asked her as if reading her mind.

"Maybe."

"I do have one, but it would be a shame to get you in a short dress." Keon said with sly smirk.

"I guess." Beth said.

They arrived at the restaurant and went to get their table. Beth was shocked the place was very nice. He got the chair for her and she sat down.

'Thank-you."

Keon sat down and they ordered their food. Once the food was brought Keon looked at her.

"So, what do you want to know?" Beth asked.

"I like you." Keon said. Beth looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's blunt." She said.

"I never claimed not to be, I like getting to the point." Keon told her.

"Well if we are being blunt I like you too." she told him. Keon smirked and grabbed her hand across the table.

"Then I think we are beginning to start in the right footing." He said.

"I guess." Beth said.

They continue to eat and they shared their dessert.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They walked together to the hotel room. Everything was really peaceful for them and that was fine.

"I guess this is our stop." Keon said as they stood in her door. Beth turned and Keon put a hand on the door blocking her off but also giving her a chance to go inside if she wanted.

"Good night, Keon." She said. Keon bent down and took her lips, Beth was shocked and she gasps getting Keon to deepen the kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other cradled her head gently in his hand. Beth wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other on her shoulder.

Keon let her lips go before smirking.

"Good-night Elizabeth." He said. Beth blushed and went inside her room. Both of them didn't see the Giant smirking at what he had seen at all.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Wolf's Anger

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Cena's baby doll, foldintothenight and Kane09lisa **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Aubrey, Roxanne and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 6: Wolf's Anger **

By Monday Night everyone in the locker room had heard of the date between Beth and Keon. Some people were exactly happy with it. Others were really happy for them.

"I can't believe it, you're dating Keon." Natalya told Beth as they walked to the locker room.

"Yes, I am." Beth said with a smile.

"Look at you so happy, and I saw him before he got to the plane and let me tell you he had this smile on his face." Natalya said teasing.

"It's not going to change anything." Beth said.

"Wrong it's going to change a lot." Natalya said. "You my friend are no longer single and are dating one of the most dangerous guys in the locker room."

"He's not just that you know." Beth said.

"I know but most people see him like that." Natalya said. "Anyways you have been glued together since the date, why isn't he out here with you?"

"He said he needed to do something." Beth said.

"You just let him go like that?"

"Yeah." Beth said. "I think Big Show pissed him off with his message on Friday Night."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome to another exciting night of Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'the King' Lawler and tonight we have a show for you."** Cole said.

"**That's right, Big Show has some words to say to Keon and they will meet face to face tonight."** King said.

"**That is not going to look pretty."** Cole said.

"**I know, I can't wait to see it."** King said.

#

_Later That Night _

Big Show came out to the boos of the crowd and he got the microphone.

"**What do you think he is going to say?"** Cole asks.

"**I don't know, but I know it won't be anything good."** King said.

"So I heard Keon will finally stop being a wuss and come face me." he said. Keon's music began and he walked down the ramp and grabbed a microphone of his own.

"**Oh, here he comes."** King said.

"A wuss seriously Show the last time you tried to attack me you ended with your ass through a car window." He said.

"That was a cheap-shot." Show said.

"Really, you and I have fought before and we know where they tend to lead, with you flat out on the mat and me pinning you 1…2…3…or with my sister hitting you with a baseball bat." Keon said with a smirk.

"**Oh that has to hurt?"** Cole says.

"Your sister can't even defend herself." Show said.

"I doubt it, but let's say we finish this you want me than let's make it a match or are you scared?" Keon asks.

"What do I win in this?" Show asks.

"You'll get what you failed to get on the Pay-Per-View, you'll get the briefcase." Keon says and he knows it's the right price. Big Show smirks.

"**Did you hear that Cole?"** King asks.

"**Yes, I did."** Cole says and the crowd is going wild. Keon has more plans though.

"But we'll do it my way and so that no one can tell that it's a cheap shot we will do fight in a Last Man Standing Match in the next Pay-Per-View." Keon says.

"You got yourself a deal, say good-bye to your briefcase." Show says and gets out of the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Beth walked the hallway trying to look for someone to talk to. She was put in an improve tag team match with the Bella Twins and she needed to find a tag team partner. Or was going to look for one but they told her that she had a secret partner for the night.

"You know, you're not normally this serious." She turned around to see Keon standing there.

"Keon." She said. He wrapped a hand around her waist and smirked. That was something she had gotten. She knew that the men in the Destruction Family were very affectionate in private.

"The one and only." He said.

"I have a match tonight." She told him, something in his eyes told her that he knew of it. "Do you know who my partner is?"

"Have absolutely no idea." He told her.

"Liar." She told him.

"You wound me." he told her. Beth smiled brightly and Keon liked that smile on her.

"I think that's a first." She said.

"Go get ready for your match I'll be watching." Keon said before kissing her. He saw as she left and he had to smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: The Bella Twins vs. Beth Phoenix &? _

"**Well this match was unexpected."** Cole said

"**Don't complain Cole, we get to see Divas."** King said.

The Bella Twins came out first and they had mixed reactions by the fans. They got into the ring and Brie glared at the ramp. Beth came out next and she was cheered by the fans. She waited for her partner in the ring. When the song came out she was shocked.

"**Oh My God, is it really her?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't know let's see."** King said.

Roxanne came out and the arena exploded in cheers. Everyone was cheering and clapping. She got into the ring and smiled at Beth.

"**I can't believe it, Roxanne is really here."** King said.

"**Yes, she is."** Cole said.

Beth and Brie began the match and it was personal. Brie slapped Beth hard in the face before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her down on the mat. Brie was pretty brutal and she did something that had most of the fans gasping. She slapped Roxanne. Roxanne held it in and when Brie turned back, Beth slapped her back and did a supplex on her. Beth was on rampage, she was not the only one. Roxanne wanted to get in the ring. Call it a bit of mother's revenge she knew what she had done to Keon.

Brie went to tag in Nikki and Beth tagged in Roxanne. For someone that had been out of the ring for a few years she still had it in her. Roxanne grabbed Nikki and did a supplex that showed exactly who she was married to. Roxanne sat Nikki up and flipped over her making Nikki hit the mat.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Cole said.

'**It is Roxanne, Cole."** King said with a smile.

Brie was about to come in but Roxanne got to her first and did back-breaker and kicked her out of the ring. Nikki got back up and Roxanne smirked as she grabbed Nikki by the hair and pulled her toward Beth and tagged her in.

Beth smile before getting Nikki ready for the Glam-slam. She hit it perfectly and went for the pin.

1...2...3…. and the match was over.

"**Roxanne and Beth won."** King said.

Beth and Roxanne celebrated. Beth being respectful went out of the ring to let Roxanne celebrate.

What she didn't notice was the big man coming for her. The next thing she knew she was being raised and thrown down and she only saw black.

"**Oh my god, what is Big Show doing here?"** King said. Roxanne was shocked and she was about to go down and Big Show was going to come for her but flames raised themselves in the ramp. Keon came down the ramp and he got Big Show out of there. Roxanne went to Beth and the EMT's came to check her.

"**Do you think Beth is alright?"** Cole asked.

"**Yeah, I hope so."** King said.

#

In the back they had separated Big Show and Keon, he was being held by Randy, John and Evan. Big Show was being held back by a group of security guards.

"Let it go, Keon you face him later don't fall into his trap." Randy said.

Keon went to the trainers because he saw the bed being taken there with Beth.

"Oh he has it bad." Evan said.

"He isn't the only one." John said with a smirk in his direction. Evan looked the other way.

#

Keon went to check on Beth and his mother looked at him.

"She's alright you know." Roxanne said. Keon looked at his mother.

"So, how come you came?" he asked.

"What I can't come back to the ring?" she asked.

"Oh you can but with not leaving dad alone…" Roxanne smirked.

"Who says I left him alone he is in our locker room." Roxanne said.

"Of course." Keon said. Roxanne looked back at Beth than at her soon.

"I have to go, but before I do." she kissed his cheek. "I approve of her." she said walking out and leaving Keon with a silly smile on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. The Princess and The Wolf

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Kane09lisa, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89 **_**for the reviews. Well you guys this story is almost coming to its end. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE I also don't own the movie mentioned in the story. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 7: The Princess and The Wolf **

_Monday Night Raw _

"You're going to Big Show in a mix tag team match I hope you can handle it playa." Teddy told Keon.

"Alright, who is y tag team partner?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be a surprise but I know you're not patient." He turned around to see his little sister standing there.

"I thought…"

"I been cleared for a month but they didn't want to get me in yet." Ileana told him.

"We are keeping it a surprise." Keon said. Ileana crossed her arms and gave him a smirk that told him she was planning something.

"Now, why would I want to ruin it." she told him.

"Good-luck playas." Teddy said, he had a feeling things would be going to hell with the twins put together. Ileana went out being careful and Keon went to his locker room.

#

_Keon's Locker Room_

Beth was waiting for him there. She had not being cleared to fight this week at all. But she was still going to be going out there with Keon on the ring to face the Big Show and show him that she was not scared of him at all.

"So, what's going to happen?" Beth asked.

"I have a tag team match." Keon told her and sit down. "My sister is my tag-team partner."

"But I thought she wasn't cleared?" Beth said.

"She has been for a month but they wouldn't let her return, I have a feeling that was more my Dad and Uncle pulling strings." Keon told her. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well something tells me you two are planning something." Beth told him.

"You wound me." Keon said and smirked before kissing her a bit deeply. Beth returned the kiss and they laid on the couch for a while before Keon had to separate so he could get ready for the match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mix Tag Team Match: Big Show and Kelly Kelly vs. Keon and Ileana w/ Beth Phoenix_

"**Alright, we are here in the next match of the evening."** Cole said.

"**That's right and things are to get heated, Keon and Big Show will be getting their hands on each other in this match."** King said.

"**I feel sorry, for the Divas that will be involved because things are certainly going to explode."** Cole said.

"**I know I can't wait."** King said.

The first one to come out was Big Show with Kelly and they were cheered and booed because well Bog Show was being booed and Kelly was being cheered.

"**Ah, look at poor Kelly."** King said.

As Big Show and Kelly waited in the ring, the howl came on the arena and the entire arena exploded in cheers. Keon came out with Beth and it seemed the arena was even eager.

"**What is Beth doing here? She isn't clear to compete."** Cole asked.

"**I think she wants to show, Big Show that she isn't scared of him."** King said with a smile.

"Cut the music." Big Show said. "Really Keon, Beth can't even protect herself and she is your tag-team partner." He said.

"**His right King."** Cole said. Keon smirked and shook his head. He grabbed a microphone himself and looked at Big Show with the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

"Who said Beth is my tag team partner if you're seeing she is going to sit right there with King." Keon said.

"**Hey Beth."** King said with a smile.

"**Hello Jerry, Cole."** She said.

"So it's going to be handi-cap." Big Show said.

"Nope, I just thought she would like darkness to come in." he said.

"**What does Keon mean?"** Cole said. The light lowered themselves before twin lightning hit the ramp and people began to scream as Wonderland by Natalie Kills began to sound in the arena. Ileana came out and she was wearing a dark blue and silver outfit, she was smirking and the fans were wild.

"**Ahh…we have the Dark Princess with us tonight."** King said.

"**Oh My God; the twins are going to be together."** Cole said getting pale.

"**I think it's great to see Ileana back from injury."** Beth said.

Ileana got into the ring and she smirked. Big Show glared at her and Kelly went into the ring that meant the girls were going to start the match. The ref rang the bell, Ileana and Kelly rounded on each other before they went for the grapple. Kelly got her but Ileana reversed the grapple before grabbing Kelly in a side grapple and doing a back breaker on her.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Cole said. Kelly got up and Ileana get her and threw her to the turnbuckle. Ileana ran and did the hurrancarana on Kelly and took her down. She went up the turnbuckle but the Big Show got close and Ileana didn't take advantage and jumped down.

"**Hey, Big Show needs to get back to his spot."** King said.

Ileana looked at Big Show and Kelly tried to get advantage to the stare down. She went for a roll up pin.

1….and Ileana kicked out.

"**That was close."** Beth said. Ileana smirked out and they went at it once more. Ileana was about to get Kelly into her finisher but Kelly ran and tagged Big Show in.

"**Ileana needs to get Keon."** Cole said. Big Show came closer to Ileana and she flipped and tagged Keon in and did a mock salute on Big Show.

Keon and Big Show went at each other and it was like seeing monsters going at it. Big Show tried to finish the match by punching Keon but he ducked down and did a side-slam on Big Show. Keon went for the pin.

1…and Big Show kicked out.

"**That was close."** Cole said. Big Show got up and he took Keon by surprise and hit him with the punch. He didn't go for the pin though. He got down the ring and went for Beth. Before he reached though two wolves arrived in the scene and covered Beth. The crowd was wild.

"**What are those things doing here?"** Cole asked, he was terrified. Big Show backed away slowly and went back inside the ring. He went for the pin.

1…2...and Keon kicked out making the Big Show be in shock and he touched his head in frustration. He got Keon up and he grabbed them by the neck. Kelly was going to get in and Ileana went in and took Kelly out.

"**Ileana, watch out."** King said. When she turned around Big Show grabbed her by the neck and he was going to do a double choke-slam. Keon and Ileana looked at each other before kicking Big Show at the same time. Big Show let them go and the twins grabbed him by the neck and did double DDT.

"**Oh My God."** Cole said. Ileana got out of the ring and Keon went for the pin.

1...2...3…and the match was over. Keon and Ileana looked at each other before the howling came on. They celebrated and they got congratulations when the ring blasted in fire and that was their Dad telling them he was proud.

"**Please tell me, Kane isn't going to come out."** Cole said.

"**I hope so."** King said with a smile. Beth smiled and looked at the twins it was so weird seeing them. Ileana smiled at her and she nudges Keon with her elbow and gave him a pointed look. Keon went down the ring and grabbed Beth in a bridal style getting her to smile and the crowd to cheer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

The three of them came to the back with the wolves beside them.

"They won't attack me?" Beth asked a little worried.

"I don't know." Keon said and put her down slowly. The wolves came to surround her slowly and they didn't do anything to her.

"They like you." Ileana said. John and Evan came close.

"Ileana is good to see you." John said with a smile and gave her a small hug.

"It's good to be back." She said and turned to look at Evan. He looked at her and he pulled her close for a hug. They lasted a few seconds longer on the hug with each other.

"It's really great to have you back." He whispered to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back. Evan let her go and Evan turned to look at Red.

"Hey, boy." He said bending down. Red came close and Evan touched his head and rubbed him lightly. Croc wasn't far behind and he petted both wolves calmly. He looked back up and Ileana smiled at him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Beth asked Keon.

"I was thinking a movie in my room." he said.

"I like that idea." Beth told him.

"Great." He said and kissed her lightly in the mouth.

#

_Later That Night-Keon's Hotel Room _

Keon and Beth were cuddled on the couch watching Bourne Identity. Beth felt wonderful just being there with him. She wasn't the only one. Keon also felt comfortable. Keon turned her chin toward him and kissed Beth deeply. Beth returned the kiss. Keon looked at her.

"I love you." He said and Beth looked at him.

"I love you too." Beth told him.

"Come home with me?" he asked her. Beth looked at him.

"You want me to go home with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, meet my parents without the ring." he told her.

"Alright." Beth said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Pack

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Kane09lisa and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews. So anyways this story is coming to an end in the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 8: Pack **

Beth was nervous. She was really nervous they were going to meet Keon's family. Okay, she knew them but she had never gone to their house at all. It seemed surreal. She really expected a castle for a house.

"So they're no cobwebs?" she said. Keon let out a booming laugh.

"Nana, Mom and Aunt Aubrey wouldn't let that happen." Keon said.

"Nana?" Beth questioned.

"She is our grandma, she's Aunt Aubrey's step-mom; but when her and Uncle Taker married she appointed herself our grandma of the three of us." Keon explain.

"Oh." Beth said. They arrived to the house and she was in shock.

"Told you." He said and parked the car next to the others.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be like this it's so homey." She said.

"I know." Keon said with a laugh. "You should have seen Randal's face, it was hilarious."

They walked together and he helped her with her luggage. The door was thrown open and an older woman came out.

"Keon!" she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nana." He said picking her off the ground than putting her down still a hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"Now who is this nice young lady?"

"Nana, this is Elizabeth Phoenix, Beth this is Nana."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You too." she told the older woman. "No come on, but I think you would want to leave your luggage in Keon's room." she said making Beth blush hard making Keon cover a laugh with a cough.

#

After they came back down after Beth left her stuff in Keon's room. She was surprised to see the place. There were windows everywhere almost making the place open.

"So there is no darkness here?" she asked.

"The office my Dad's and Uncles office, the man cave…" Beth laughs.

"You guys actually have a man-cave?" she asked.

"Yeah, Randy got inducted into it after Luna was born." Keon told her.

"Uncle Keon." He looked down to see little Luna coming his way. She is so adorable the dark hair of his father and the eyes of her mother in light tan skin.

"How's my little girl?" he asks and carries her in his hip. Beth smiles at Luna.

"Hi." Luna says and shies away in Keon's shoulder.

"Hi, Luna." Beth says.  
"Are you staying?" she asks.

"That's the plan." Beth says.

"Uncle Keon she's very pretty." Luna tells him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"She is isn't she?" Keon tells Luna with a wink. "Anyways where is your mother?" he asked.

"Mommy is with Daddy." Luna tells him. "Uncle John is here."

"You're Godfather." Keon says.

"Yes, he is with Aunty Ileana." Luna tells him.

"John actually gets to visit." Beth says.

"Privileges earn by being this little Viper's Godfather." Keon answers back.

"Uncle John, Uncle John." Luna said and got down; Beth looked up to see John standing there and held on to Luna.

"Hey Beth, came to be food for the Destruction Family?" he said jokingly.

"What they didn't get filled with you." She said it earned a laugh from John.

"Keon, you're finally home." They turned to see Roxanne, who ran to Keon and hugged him. She turned to Beth and hugged her too. "Beth is good to have you here."

"It's good to be here Mrs. Jacobs." Beth said.

"Oh dear, it's Roxanne." She told her.

"Okay." Beth said. Roxanne wrapped an arm around hers.

"Now let's leave the boys to bond, come on Luna." Roxanne.

"K, grandma." Luna said and grabbed Roxanne's hand as they moved away. Beth looked over her shoulder to Keon who smiled.

"I see that face." John tells him.

"It's the only one I have you know." He tells him. "Anyways, why are you here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to visit and I heard of the fact that Beth was coming and I wanted to see, how she did." John says. Keon looks at him with a smirk.

"You know it will break Evan to hear you were after Ileana." Keon tells him.

"Not going to happen, I'm very happy with Mickie, she's here you know; I asked if she was able to come and they said yes." John tells him. They walked together outside.

"John does Mickie know you and Ileana were involved?" Keon asked, it took John by surprised. "Oh come on, I'm her twin I can tell when she is hiding something when you two dated it was a bit obvious for me."

"Why didn't you tell your Father?" John asked.

"I want my sister to be happy, you made her happy but we both know who would make her happy." Keon says.

"Yeah, he won't ask though so stubborn." John says.

"I know, but I'm giving him a year if he doesn't make his move I getting involved." Keon says.

"Think we can ask the Cupids that helped Randy and Solange."

"I think they would help." Randy said from behind.

"Jesus! Are you learning that from your Father in Law?" John asked.

"Ha ha, not funny Cena." Randy said. "Anyways, I think the Cupids as you call them would think it is fun."

"Good, so in one year." Keon says.

"Hey but what if something happens, we know that Stephen is interested in Ileana." John said.

"He knows, he has no chance but he could be helpful." Randy said

#

In the kitchen the woman were having a chat before Roxanne came in with Beth. Beth looked up to see Mickie standing there.

"Mickie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"She came with John." Ileana told her.

"Now let's finish dinner." Aubrey says.

The girls began working and they all began to talk about relationship making Ileana feel so out of the conversation.

"Ileana, when do you plan to date dear?" Roxanne asked.

"When I find a guy, who isn't scared of Dad or any of the boys in our family." Ileana said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Dinner _

Keon got her chair and Beth sat. She looked up to see both Kane and Undertaker looking at her. She tried not to freak out, but come on she had too.

"Glenn stop glaring at Beth." Roxanne said making Kane smirked.

"Are you alright from Big Show's attack?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes, sir." Beth said.

"Keon are you ready for the match?" Glenn asked.

"Are you certain you want to take Big Show in that type of match?" Mark asked.

"Of course, are you two seriously asking that?" Keon said.

"Well he is really looking forward to kicking your ass." Randy said.

"I'm looking forward to kicking his." Keon said.

The rest of the dinner went like that, all of them talking about wrestling. It wasn't exactly different and Beth felt really comfortable.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could have a conversation with your parents without freaking out." Beth admitted.

"I guess." He said.

"Keon you seemed serious." Beth told him. Keon smirk and looked at her.

"Yeah, well I've been thinking a lot and I've come to a decision." He said. Beth began to think the worst, the absolute worst. She closed her eyes ready for the blow. When he didn't say anything she looked up than down to see Keon in his knee.

"What…" he raised a hand to stop her.

"Elizabeth, I've noticed you for a very long time and well I don't really want to wait. I love you. I know it is very sudden but I don't like beating down the bush especially with you." He said and Beth gasped. "I would be very honored if you would become my wife."

"Yes." She said and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't even look at the ring. When they pulled away and he put the ring in her finger. She looked at it and she was shocked, it was silver princess cut but the outer part had diamonds and the middle was a canary yellow diamond.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's very beautiful." She told him, she kissed him.

#

From upstairs Roxanne and Kane looked down at their son.

"You don't think it's too sudden?" he asked her.

"You really asking me that?" she said with a light smirk.

"Well I like her as a Daughter In Law." Kane told her. Roxanne kissed him.

"Good." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Wolf's Fire

**Monster's Brimstone **

Note: **Hi Guys and Girls. So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Kane09lisa and DarylDixon'sgirl1985**_** for the reviews. I want to thank those that have followed and reviewed the story. So welcome to the last chapter in Monster's Brimstone. The last story in the series Monster's Fire will be posted at the same time as this so read that one after you finish this one.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Keon, Ileana, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Brimstone **

**Chapter 9: Wolf's Fire **

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another exciting night of Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King 'Lawler. Tonight things are going to be heated up for Summer Slam."** Cole said.

"**Of course things are Keon and Big Show will be signing their contract and things are going to blow there."** King said.

"**Well I hope you enjoy the night, I'm sure I will."** Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Keon was getting ready to go outside. He knew he had to get ready for a fight out there; Big Show was not going to let him come back without a few licks so he was ready. He has his eyes close when arms wrap around his waist and he looks at the mirror in-front of him, to see his fiancé standing there.

"You okay?" she asks him.

"Fine, Beth just thinking." He told her.

"You'll do great." She told him. "I promise to stay with Cena."

"Good, I'll come back with not that many scratches I don't know what the big cat is planning." Keon tells her and Beth laughs. "So, changing the subject, what did Natalya told you?"

"You mean after the _'I told you so' _she was really happy and she is my Maid of Honor." Beth told him.

"Nice." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "Now not trying to freak you out, but you do know once this gets found out people are going to think you're crazy right."

"Ha-ha." Beth laughs for a few minutes before she looks at him. "I think I can handle that, I can get Randy to give me pointers considering he has been in this longer than anyone. Plus were doing it the right way not getting married in Vegas and your parents finding out in the giant screen."

"Good, though that part was kind of funny, not for Sol thought she was pretty hurt by that." Keon told her.

"I know, so don't worry I'm ready for this." she said and he bent down to kiss her. They heard a knock and Keon rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Keon told her.

#

_Arena _

"**It's time for the contract signing."** Cole said.

"**Yes, it is and it promises to be good."** King says. Teddy is already standing there waiting for the two opponents to come out. The first one to come out is Big Show and after is Keon. They both stare each other down.

"Now gentlemen no fighting." Teddy says.

"**What a shame."** King says.

Big Show is the first one to sign and he throws the contract on the table. Keon picks it up and signs it, before putting it down nicely-his mother taught him manners- Teddy looks between the two men.

"A handshake would be nice." Teddy says.

"Keon, Keon I hope you're ready for the beating I plan on giving you." Big Show said.

"Likewise." Keon answered.

"See I'm going to show the entire WWE Universe that you are just one of the rests living in his family's shadow." Show told him and it hit a nerve.

"And when I beat you I'll show the WWE Universe that you're a has-been." Keon told him and dropped the mic once he saw Big Show stand up. Keon and Big Show stood facing each other and Big Show is the first one to take the first hit. They begin to fight and they both and up breaking the table.

"**I don't think that was a good handshake."** King says.

"**Someone has to come stop this."** Cole says. The refs come but some of the superstars from the back had to come separate them. When they had Keon and Big Show they were glaring at each other.

"Summer Slam is really heating up." King says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire week was busy, normally like with every Summer Slam event and with both Keon and Beth getting wedding preparations as well. Beth was surprised because Keon had not been kidding once people found out about the engagement they had begun to think she was crazy and some of them even were scared of her. Randy told her that it was normal and not to worry too much, just to act normal which she did.

#

_Summer Slam _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the biggest party of the Summer also known as Summer Slam, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partners Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Todd Grisham."** Cole said.

"**Yes and tonight is going to be huge."** King said.

"**Of course it is, we have Championship match but also we have the Last Man Standing Match between Big Show and Keon."** Todd said.

"**Yes, we do and that match promises to be brutal."** King said.

"**I wonder who is going to win?"** Cole said.

"**I think the WWE Universe is going to win."** Todd said.

#

_Last Man Standing Match: Big Show vs. Keon _

"**Woo, we have finally arrived to one of the most awaited matches of the night."** King says.

"**All I can say gentleman is we better get ready for things to be broken."** Todd says.

The first one to come out is Big Show and he looks ready for the match. Keon comes out to the cheers of the crowd and he had the briefcase in his hands. He hands it to the ref and the two man glare at each other.

Once the bell rings they go into a grapple. Big Show gets the first one and throws Keon to the side. He gets up and grabs Keon's leg to kick it. Keon groans in pain and twists out of his grasps. Keon throws Big Show into the turnbuckles and runs up to him, and Big Show sees it coming and tries to clothesline him but Keon kicks him in the face.

Keon gets out of the ring and goes under it to find something. He find one of the kendo sticks and when Show gets up and goes to the side of the ring to get Keon, he raises the stick and hits him over the head with it. He gets up to the ring but Show spears him down. Keon falls and Big Show goes down, he grabs Keon by the hair and throws him into the security wall.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Cole says.

"**Yeah, we have to remember not many superstars can manhandle Keon like that."** Todd says.

Keon got back up after the two count and Big Show came back at him and he used Show's momentum against him and threw him over the railing causing him to go into the crowd, in there Keon punched him a few times, he hit Shows head on the railing before throwing him back into the ring.

Show got back up and threw Keon into the stairs. Keon was in pain and speared Show into the post. They both fell to the ground. So the ref counted to three before they stood up. Keon went to the announcers table and took of the covers and got one of the small TV's and hit Show with it, opening him open.

"**Oh look at that Show was busted wide open."** Cole says.

The ref began to count and he got to the count of number four before he got up and went back at Keon. They began to fight all over the arena both getting to the seven of sixth count and both open wide and bleeding.

"**This isn't a fight anymore."** Cole said.

"**Yeah it is."** King said.

"**They're breaking each other apart, King."** Todd said.

Show was trying to choke Keon with the cable of one of the TV's and Keon tried to break away for it he flipped and they both fell to one of the tables.

"**Oh My God."** King said.

The ref began to count.

"**This match is about to be over."** Todd said because the ref was already on eight. When got to nine Keon got up to his knees and got up. Big Show got up too and with the little strength he got Keon grabbed him in a choke-hold raised him up and dropped him back down. The ref began to count again and this time he got to ten.

"**Keon, won."** Cole said.

#

_Backstage _

Keon went to the back to get cleaned up. Beth was right there with him, holding his hand.

"I thought you said you would come back safe." Beth said with a smile.

"I came back didn't I." he said and kissed her.

"We're about to get on a wild ride." She told him.

"I'm up for it." He told her.

"Yeah, with you." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Five Months Later _

Beth nervous, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a nice dress it was strapless with a small red ribbon under her bust and all of it was sparkly and puffy. Her hair was up in a sophisticated do. Her make-up was light and she wore a small crown on her head with a medium size veil.

"You ready, princess?" she turned around to see her father.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and covered her face with the veil.

"He is going to be shocked." Her father whispered.

She heard the wedding march and breathed in and smiled. She saw all of the people turn around in the church. But her eyes were all in the front t Keon. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He looked so handsome and she still couldn't believe she was doing this. Her father put her hand in Keon's.

"Take care of my little girl, son." He said.

"You got it, sir." Keon replied. He took of Beth's veil and smirked at her.

"Hello." He told her.

"Hi." They turned around to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony; matrimony is one of the biggest commitments someone makes in their life. Keon Jacobs and Elizabeth Phoenix have come here to join in this big commitment…" as the priest went on Keon squeezed her hand. Beth squeezed back.

"Now time for the vows." The priest said. "Both the groom and bride have decided to say their own vows." Keon was first.

"Beth, I guess the first thing I should say that I love you and that word does not come easy out of my mouth; I mean you see who my family _is-that earned a few laughs_- anyways I guess some people would say a cliché and say that I fell for you the moment I saw you but that would be a lie. I thought you were like others and I am very happy you proved me wrong. I respected you at first, then you became my friend and weren't afraid of who I was. I don't really know what was the exact moment I fell in love, but I guess it was the moment I only wanted to make you smile even if it was by sending you a flower on Valentine's Day-_Beth looked at him with surprised eyes and her smile got wider_- I promise to make you happy to all of my abilities to be there when you curse me for getting you pregnant, to take care of you, to hold you and cherish you until we are old and gray." Some of the people in the church had tears in their eyes.

"Keon, I love you and I really don't know how to top what you just told me-_that earned chuckles_- like you I didn't fell the first moment but I guess it was the time you saved most of us Divas even when it meant getting hurt yourself. I like the fact that you always strive to be different and isn't' held by the rules and you throw people off a curve. When you became my friend I saw you, I didn't see what others wanted me to. I figured out I loved you the moment it hurt when you were with others, but you always came to me for important things. I promise to make you happy, to love you, to break your hand in the delivery room, to hold you, to be there when you are falling apart but also in celebration. Until as long as we have." She said.

"Now, Keon do you take Elizabeth to be your wife, to be there in sickness and in health, rich and poor, to death do you part?"

"I do."

"Elizabeth do you take Keon to be your husband, to be there in sickness and in health, rich and poor, to death do you part?"

"I do."

"To the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride." Keon grabbed Beth and raised her to kiss her and they didn't hear the roar of applause or the wolf whistles.

"I present to you Mister and Misses Keon Jacobs." The priest said.

**THE END? **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review and don't forget to read the last story in the series called Monster's Fire. **


End file.
